A Day To Remember
by Shion Shi-chii
Summary: A late Valentine's Special for my beloved readers! Summary: After a week long of work, the 21 year-old Phantomhive Earl was invited by his wife into a private picnic. With surprises and gifts, he could not help but feel that something was missing. What day was it? Well, I think it's time for his loyal butler to tend to his master's needs. SebaCiel, one-sided LizzyxCiel, One-shot.


**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian, One-sided CielxLizzy**

**Summary: After a week long of work, the 21 year-old Phantomhive Earl was invited by his wife into a private picnic. With surprises and gifts, he could not help but feel that something was missing. What day was it? Well, I think it's time for his loyal butler to tend to his master's needs. **

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy... Ciel would be 21 years-old here and would be married to Elizabeth. It would also have glimpses of LEMON... Sorry if there's not much, since I've been very, _very_ busy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... **

**Note: Sorry if it's late but this is intended for Valentine's day... Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday morning. With the Sun's beautiful rays illuminating the gorgeous silver roses and a gentle morning breeze. Birds were singing their magnificent melody, displaying a magical orchestra, the breeze was lightly touching the willows. Things were quite peaceful today in the Phantomhive Manor, until a boisterous young lady in a flurry of golden curls arrived.

Armed with a pink and frilly purse she tackled her own 21-year old husband. The baffled young gentle man turned to acknowledge his wife. Well, so much for a peaceful morning. She greeted her cousin (now husband) a warm good morning completed with her warm and adorable smile.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he returned, offering her a minimal smile being as polite as he can.

"It's Lizzie," she playfully scolded. Her mock frown immediately vanished as she took Ciel's hand unto hers. "Ciel, can we go out for a morning picnic out in the luscious garden?" she asked. " The weather is so nice, the breeze is refreshing. It's good for a work-a-holic such as yourself," she thoughtfully elaborated.

Sigh…

"Eliza-, oh I mean, Lizzie, I' am not a work-a-hoilc. Although, I must admit it is a nice weather and so far I do not think that I have any work that are crucial at the moment," he mused. "Sebastian, do I have any paperwork that needs immediate attention?" the slate haired business man inquired his butler which was in fact there to witness the whole conversation.

"No sir," he replied courteously like the perfect butler he is.

"Fine, we shall have a picnic. Start preparing the necessities we will need. I want you to be done before noon," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed gracefully.

**~XxX~**

Ciel hated to admit but his flamboyant cousin was absolutely right. It was such a lovely morning, it was… perfect. They spent the morning chatting and eating delicious treats, activities he could have been too busy to do. Everything was wonderful, all thanks to his inhuman butler.

"Ciel, I made this for you," she said while handing an embroided handkerchief to her slate haired husband. In return Ciel gave her a perplexed look.

"Uhm… So, Lizzie what's this for?" he asked, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. Once again he gave a worried glance to the said gift. "T-thanks?" he hesitantly thanked, earning a blush and a pout from his overly excited wife.

"It's my specially made ultra frilly, super duper cute, and adorably baby blue handkerchief! You should thank me. With London so dusty and dull, you would have protection in fashion~!" she exclaimed pleased with herself.

"Uh, I appreciate your effort Lizzie but… What is this for?" he started. He could not remember any occasion occurring today… or is it?

"Eh? Cielu~! You do not remember what day it is today? How mean!" Lizzie teared up. Her muffled whimpers and sobs reached the other. No matter how annoying his cousin is, he hated seeing her crying… That's for sure.

"Lizzie… Wait, what do you mean 'what day'?"

"What do you mean what day?" she huffily mimicked. The earl gave her a blank expression. Enraged, the blonde stalked away, rubbing both eyes. The young gentleman was frozen in shock, once he gathered enough wit he decided he should at least try something to prevent further damage.

Giving a wobbly smile he summoned up courage and brightly said "H-happy Birthday?"

Finally her sniffles stopped and she went to face the still smiling Ciel.

'_Jackpot!'_ the one eyed man thought snidely. But to his utter surprise, the blondie advanced to him and gave him a slap… **hard**.

"Argh! I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive!" she screeched, stomping angrily away from the young man. On her way out she muttered something in middle of something like '…I want my mother…'. With face was now throbbing in unmaskable pain, he solemnly turned to face his smirking butler who seemed to be spying on their little, private picnic.

"You seemed to have your own way with women, my lord. I' am quite impressed," he commented sarcastically, his smirk never wavering from his handsome face.

"Shut up you bastard," the noble answered monotonously lacking the words usual venom. He was quite tired with this whole escapade, and it was not even noon! "Sebastian, I do not have time for your silly antics, just tell me what day it is…" he asked defeated.

He smiled genuinely at thought of how cute his master was when he was submissive. "My apologies, my lord, but I' am afraid you will have to find for yourself," he spoke.

"How dare you not fulfill my order?" he shouted frustrated.

"But, my lord, you have yet to say the words," Sebastian replied in mock defense. Already in the enge of his temper the earl yanked his black leather eye patch and revealed his contract seal.

"Sebastian, I order you-"Ciel interrupted himself as he regretfully noticed his demonic butler's presence. He had run off before his master finished his order. Calling him another option however that would result to him relying on his butler too much. As the Earl of Phantomhive he can do things perfectly fine without his butler's help.

'_That clever bastard!' _he gritted his teeth.

**~XxX~**

Frustration was getting the better end on the Earl of Phantomhive. Already in his wits end for not knowing what certain day it was today. It was dusk right now and Elizabeth was still sulking away from him. Which was fine, he could deal with the stress that was his wife some other day. However, just when he had rid of his distraction is when he was bothered of something, making work impossible.

What irked him the most is that it seems that everyone knew what he did not.

Especially… _Sebastian_.

The demon seems to have something up his sleeve. He had not seen him ever since this morning, right after he disappeared without much word. What could it be? That was another unanswered question in his clouded mind.

He sighed and found a more comfortable position while sitting on his office chair. He laid down and threw the otherwise disregarded stack of bills on top of his disheveled mahogany desk. He stressfully ran a hand across his grayish-blue hair and closed his uncovered eye while relaxing his tense muscles.

**Knock, knock.**

"Come in," he allowed.

"My Lord, dinner is served," Sebastian bowed politely. Casting a sidelong glance at his young lord, he couldn't help but smile at how cute and clueless he was. "My Lord, are you still bothered about what day it is today?" he smirked.

"Argh! Just shut up, Sebastian," he complained.

"Now, now, master, I would advise a man of your stature to not act as childish as this," he pointed out, his smirk never wavering from his handsome face.

Ciel bit back a sigh and said to his annoying butler, "Just tell me you daft idiot," he snapped irritated.

"My Lord, you are absolutely adorable," the demon commented.

Eyes widening, "Excuse me?" he turned to face his servant but to his utter surprise he found out that he was facing him mere inches away from his own petite face. "What the bloody hell, Sebastian?!" he shouted, a defining blush rushing over his cheeks.

"My Lord, today is a day for lovers to express themselves to each other. Today is Valentine's Day. It is a day that was dedicated to a saint and-" Sebastian stopped interrupted.

"I need not of your historical lectures, Sebastian. Why had you not spoken about this earlier? If you did I could have been saved from all the 'Elizabeth Drama'…" he sighed for the umpteenth time today, still blushing beet red while trying to ignore the fact that the other was close enough for him to feel his breath against his skin. His breath hitched as his butler leaned a wee little closer. "Sebastian, do you not understand the meaning of private space?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Lord," he greeted as he smirked amused as he moved closer and brushed his lips on his shocked master's plump ones. The Earl stiffened at the touch but gradually accepted it as the other deepened the kiss. Sebastian licked his lower lip to ask permission for an entrance and Ciel could only happily oblige. Tongues entangled in a deep battle while moans escape the younger's throat, the elder couldn't help but be aroused by the situation. "It's been quite a while, Ciel…" he purred once he broke away from the heated kiss. "You've been so busy with work and Lady Elizabeth that I found myself deprived of attention," he muttered while feigning a hurt expression.

The sapphire-eyed male chuckled. "You big baby…" he playfully teased. "Deprived of attention, you say?" he raised a skeptical brow as he continued. "Well, why do we not fix this crucial problem," he said sarcastically. This time it was the tall man's turn to release his own chuckle as he gently wrapped an arm around Ciel's fragile waist and hosted him up his own sturdy desk.

The black clad butler continued to ravish his grown master. Kissing his porcelain neck, making the other shudder in pleasure, until he reached the Earl's ear and nibbled its sensitive part which made the other moan quite shamefully. Covering his mouth, Ciel blushed even more and silently looked down to the floor to cover his shame.

Red devilish eyes examined the doll-like figure infront of his being. A flushed adorable face, a smooth and pale hand covering his parted swollen lips begging to be kissed, he was quite tempting even to a demon. He want nothing more but to push him sprawled on top of his cluttered office table and fuck him senseless, a thought not worthy of the butler he is. However, as long as it was just a thought and was not voiced out, then he could not see the problem. Well, it was not time for thoughts as trivial as this, he had a schedule after all.

"Young master, I think was should save this later, for now you should attend to your dinner. I have dismissed the servants early today and Lady Elizabeth already asked for her dinner to be delivered in bed," he informed as he quickly straightened himself and his charge.

"Don't call me that…" the other snapped once again, quick in temper as he pointed out that he was no longer a child.

"My apologies, it seems that calling you young master turned into a habit of mine," he smiled apologetically.

He scoffed and then it occurred to him and he couldn't help but let a mischievous smirk make its way to his pale lips. "You cunning little prick," his smirk broaden and so did the other male's. And as fast as one can blink their eye he took the slate-haired male by the hand and waist as he started twirling him in a dance of waltz. Stumbling forward the one-eyed young man grumbled as to why he was in a woman's position. Sebastian smiled a knowing smirk and fondly elaborated to him that between the two of them he was the one considered to be more feminine and that he considered himself to be quite manly. And when the red-eyed butler twirled his master for the first time during the dance they found themselves transported to the dining hall.

Shocked of the sudden change of scenery, Ciel stammered, "W-wha? Eh? H-how?" And before he can finish his question his demon placed his index finger above the other small lips, silencing him.

"I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," he smiled. He continued twirling the dizzy master of his as they dance a soundless ball, the music only present to him and his beloved contractor. It was a moment of peacefulness as they waltz around the large hall. Once they were done, the younger could only fall onto his knees and gasping for air. The butler sighed and rubbed his temple.

**~XxX~**

After a romantic dinner (in which Sebastian had not eaten but was only there to accompany his master in an engaging conversation with a few suggestive glances here and there), he swept the younger into his broad and strong arms as they gracefully glided through the Phantomhive manor's halls to the master's bedroom.

Once alone in private doors, they continued it their hot and unfinished business. Ravishing the younger's mouth, the butler skillfully unbuttoned his master's blue coat, slowly making his way to his inner shirt. As soon as the other's chests were exposed he deliberately bent down and played with the Earl's pert up nipples. Feeling the warm tongue against his body made him shook and moaned.

Enjoying the scene infront of him, the demon continued and moved to his collarbone as he kissed, sucked, bit, licked, and finally kissed the skin once again. Ciel grabbed fistfuls of raven locks and he arched his back as his whole body ached for more.

"Se-Sebastian…" he started trying his best to sound more defined which failed spectacularly. The elder chuckled but stayed silent to let the other continue. "I-I sh-should r-really apologize to L-Lizzy…" he ended shakily.

Sebastian smiled. "There is no need, I already planned everything. You need not to worry, I also took care of a Valentines gift to be given to her," he explained. The young gentleman merely nodded and expressed his thank you. "Now that, that is settled…"

**~XxX~**

I can believe that Ciel forgot to greet me during Valentine's day. Valentine's day!" Elizabeth shouted angrily, alone in her quarters. When she heard a modest knock on her wooden door, she grumpily let the unknown person in, hoping it was her husband. To her dismay, it was only her faithful maid Paula with a package on her hands intended for her.

The blonde gently took it away from her grasped and carefully inspected it. She smiled gingerly as she found out the sender.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I am deeply sorry for what occurred this morning. I had been quite busy for the past week that I forgot what day it was. I hope you would find in your heart the need to forgive me and Happy Valentine's Day…_

_Your beloved husband,_

_Ciel _

The note was accompanied by a bouquet of red roses and a small box decorated with red ribbons and red hearts. She slowly opened with an unmasked excitement. It revealed a silver heart shaped necklace. She squealed joyfully and thanked Paula as she dismissed her of her duties for the night. Once her servant was gone she dashed right up to Ciel's bedroom to thank him personally.

She stopped dead on her tracks as she heard a faint… moan? Careful not to let anyone hear her she snuck silently into the master's bedroom's large door. It was open, but not barely, so she took her chance anxiously peeked through the crack. What she saw shocked her, but then again she saw it coming.

Slowly composing herself as she found out that she was shamefully blushing, she smiled and silently closed the door behind her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel," she whispered and walked away.

**~XxX~**

Sebastian pushed a well-aimed thrust onto Ciel's prostate, making the latter scream his name in ecstasy. Both on their edge they released in harmony together as they reached their climax. The demon swooped down and explored his master's mouth as they struggled another long and passionate kiss. Collapsing next to his master's tired figure he wrapped his arm around him again and rested his left hand on top of the Earl's head while caressed his hair.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Ciel."

"Happy Valentine's Day…"

Sebastian smiled. After a moment or two he heard the younger's steady breathing which indicated that he was asleep. He closed his eyes and said…

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day, indeed," he chuckled in irony.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? I hope you did! And once again I'm deeply sorry if it was late! Please don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it, since this is my first time of writing this much yaoi... I know still a bit innocent. Anyways, I also accept constructive criticism! So don't be shy!**

**Oh! And if you're intrested with my writings especially Kuroshitsuji, then I would suggest you try my other Muti-chapter fanfic which is called Demonic Rhapsody~! Thanks!**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
